sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Heads or Tails
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz= Len Janson |Premiera= 11 grudnia 1993 |Numer= 13 |Poprzedni=Sonic Past Cool |Następny=Game Guy }} Heads or Tails – trzynasty i finałowy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Pierwotnie służył jako pilotażowy odcinek serii, ponieważ został wyprodukowany jako pierwszy. Mimo tego jego premierę przesunięto dopiero na sam koniec sezonu i z tego powodu zawiera on wiele nieścisłości w stosunku do poprzednich odcinków. Fabuła Czarny prom powietrzny przekroczył chmury planety Mobius. Doktor Robotnik i jego zwierzątko, Cluck, powrócili do Robotropolis. Ich statek wylądował na platformie, gdzie czekał Snively. Cluck zaczął skrzeczeć na Snively'ego, który w odwecie wcisnął przycisk na swoim pilocie i sprawił, że jedno oko roboto wypadło na sprężynie. Później jednak Snively szybko wsunął oko z powrotem na miejsce, zanim Doktor Robotnik przyjrzał się swojemu przyjacielowi i dokręcił mu głowę. Doktor przeszedł przez bramę do swojej bazy, której pilnowały dwa Swat-boty. Snively nie został jednak wpuszczony, dlatego pogroził Swat-botom swoim pilotem. W bazie Doktor Robotnik zapytał Snively'ego, czy wiadomo coś na temat jego największego wroga - jeża Sonica. Snively był zbyt tchórzliwy, by przyznać że nie było żadnych. Po chwili jednak na monitorze 10 skanery pokazały Tailsa, który zrywał kwiatki w pobliżu lasu. Robotnik postanowił złapać lisa, aby móc szantażować Sonica. Kiedy Tails zrywał kwiatki dla Księżniczki Sally, nagle kichnął, wpadł na drzewo i przetoczył się na głowę. Zauważył wtedy Buzz Bombera, który nadleciał aby go złapać. Tails zaczął uciekać. Niedaleko Rotor przeglądał swój plecak w poszukiwaniu pożywnych ryb. Nagle podbiegł do niego Sonic, który zaczął popisywać się swoimi umiejętnościami gry na gitarze, chcąc zaimponować Sally. Rotor stwierdził, że Sally wolałaby balladę od piosenki rockowej, ale z kolei niebieski jeż nie mógł znieść tej zmiany. Dyskusję przerwały dźwięki Buzz Bombera. Sonic wyruszył na pomoc Tailsowi, a Doktor Robotnik obserwował pościg ze swojej bazy. Niebieski jeż zdołał złapać Tailsa i uratować go od strzału Buzz Bombera, który trafił w kamień i odbił się z powrotem. Buzz Bomber został trafiony własnym laserem i wylądował w ziemi, oraz stracił żądło. Rotor zatrzymał ich następnie i zwrócił ich uwagę na mechaniczne, latające oko, które monitorowało dla Robotnika przebieg walki. Sonic i Rotor skorzystali z okazji, by zdenerwować doktora, a Tails pomachał. Zanim jednak odeszli, Robotnik obiecał że do końca dnia uda mu się złapać Sonica i pierścienie. Nie zrobiło to jednak wrażenia na bohaterach. Wkrótce potem Sonic zaprowadził Tailsa i Rotora do sekretnego wejścia do Knothole. Tailsowi podobało się bieganie z Soniciem, ale Rotor czuł się nieco zakręcony i musiał chwilę odpocząć. Sonic otworzył zjeżdżalnię, ukrytą w pniu drzewa. Następnie zjechał po niej razem z Tailsem i obaj wpadli do stogu siana. Tuż za nimi wleciał Rotor, który przygniótł ich i zniszczył stóg. Jakiś czas później na polanie w Knothole zebrali się Rotor, Sally, Bunnie i Antoinie, aby naprawić kilka katapult. Bunnie zajmowała się dźwiganiem ciężkich materiałów i irytował ją zwyczaj Antoine'a do nadzorowania innych i nie wykonywania samemu żadnej pracy. Antoine flirtował także z Sally, która używała komputera aby wydedukować dlaczego katapulty łamią się. Rotor domyślił się, że było to spowodowane tym, że zawleczki były drewniane, a nie metalowe i nie były w stanie wytrzymać dodatkowych ładunków. Wkrótce zjawił się Sonic, który przebiegł obok Antoine'a i zakręcił mu w głowie. Sally wyjaśniła mu wtedy problem z katapultami, a niebieski jeż wziął ze sobą Rotora i Tailsa, aby pozyskać pierścień. Wszyscy trzej udali się nad Jezioro Pierścieni, skąd trzymany przez Rotora Tails wyciągnął pierścień i włożył go do plecaka Sonica. Niebieski jeż wyjaśnił także, że tylko on może korzystać z mocy pierścieni, ponieważ jego wujek Chuck zaprojektował je specjalnie do walki z Robotnikiem. Podczas gdy Sonic czekał na próbkę metalowej zawleczki od Rotora, Tails zdecydował się udać do miasta Robotropolis. Po drodze wpadł na drzewo i zaczął z nim walczyć. Sonic zatrzymał go i wyjaśnił, że miasto jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla kogoś takiego jak Tails - roi się w nim od Swat-botów, które tylko czekają na okazję do zrobotyzowania kolejnej ofiary. Tails przekonał jednak Sonica, mówiąc że do Knothole daleka droga i po drodze mógłby go złapać Buzz Bomber. Sonic postanowił zaprowadzić go do miasta, pod warunkiem że lis będzie siedział w jego plecaku i pilnował pierścienia. Wkrótce bohaterowie znaleźli się w Robotropolis, gdzie ukryli się w jednej ze skrzyń i uniknęli wykrycia przez Swat-boty. Kiedy się skradali, Tails kichnął i zwrócił na siebie uwagę Swat-botów. Sonic uratował go i uciekł razem z nim do rury. Obaj trafili na złomowisko, gdzie Sonic znalazł metalowe zawleczki. Tails zauważył z oddali kolejkę zrobotyzowanych pracowników, którzy udawali się do fabryki. Sonic wyjaśnił mu, że były to niegdyś zwierzęta, ale Robotnik zrobotyzował je. Tails zapytał Sonica czy wśród nich mógł znajdować się wujek Chuck. Niebieski jeż nie zauważył go jednak i przyznał, że brakowało mu jego, oraz starego psa Muttskiego. Jeż pokazał Tailsowi swoje rodzinne zdjęcie, a po chwili zauważył przechodzącego obok mechanicznego psa. Sonic rozpoznał w nim Muttskiego i był przekonany, że zwierzak go nie zaatakuje. Pies jednak odgryzł Sonicowi kawałek futra, ale jeż zdołał w porę wycofać się na bezpieczną pozycję. Sonic zaczął upominać swojego psa i wydawać mu komendy, po czym ten uspokoił się i usiadł. Sonic podszedł do niego i zaczął go głaskać. Obiecał, że przywróci go do normalności, przepuszczając z powrotem przez maszynę Robotnika. Muttski szybko jednak wrócił do swojej agresywnej postawy robota i zaczął pluć w Sonica kawałkami metalu, które przeżuwał po odgryzieniu ich z leżącego obok słupa. Sonic postanowił uciekać, zamiast walczyć ze swoim przyjacielem. Zaczął go wtedy gonić patrol Swat-botów. Niebieski jeż uciekł na dach, gdzie zaczęły do niego podchodzić roboty. Jeż zaczął się nudzić, czekając na nie. Po chwili zwinął się w kulkę i zaatakował maszyny, po czym uciekł do szybu wentylacyjnego. Z trudem opuścił się na dół bezszelestnie. Okazało się, że szyb prowadził do bazy Robotnika, który omawiał swój najnowszy plan. Doktor przygotował specjalne zbiorniki z chemikaliami, które zabiją wszystkie drzewa na swojej drodze i ujawnią lokalizację Knothole. Snively miał odpowiadać za Buzz Bombery, które przeznaczono do transportu zbiorników. Robotnik przygotował także specjalny pocisk, który miał podążać tylko za Soniciem. Sonic podsłuchiwał plan doktora, ale przerwał mu Tails, który znowu kichnął. Tym razem Sonic i jego przyjaciel wypadli z szybu wentylacyjnego i zostali pojmani przez Swat-boty. Robotnik zamierzał zakończyć karierę jeża, ale ten powiedział, że ma jeszcze wiele do zrobienia. Sonic rozpędził się i wyrwał z uścisku Swat-bota, a następnie uciekł przez szyb wentylacyjny na zewnątrz. Na dachu jednego z budynków otoczyły go Swat-boty, oraz latające promy Doktora Robotnika. Tails podał Sonicowi pierścień, dzięki któremu jeż otrzymał wielką moc i pokonał wszystkich pobliskich przeciwników. Następnie, razem z Tailsem, uciekł z Robotropolis, wpędzając Robotnika we wściekłość. Nocą, w Knothole, Sally martwiła się o Sonica i Tailsa, ale zasypiająca Bunnie zapewniła ją, że wszystko będzie z nimi w porządku. Sally zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Sonic robi to wszystko aby ją zdenerwować, ale Bunnie zapewniła ją że to jego sposób bycia. Po chwili Sonic wrócił do Knothole z hukiem, wabiąc w ten sposób mieszkańców. Ostrzegł ich przed planem Robotnika, a Sally od razu opracowała nową strategię. Snively wysłał Buzz Bombery, na czele których stał Bomber-One, do wypalenia lasu, ale Freedom Fighters czekali już z katapultami. Tails obserwował przez lornetkę, czy zbliżają się Buzz Bombery, ale nie wykrył przeciwników. Sally wyjaśniła następnie Sonicowi, że katapulty zostały wzmocnione przez Rotora dzięki nowym zawleczkom, ale ich zasięg był nadal ograniczony. Sonic przypomniał sobie wtedy, że mógłby zwabić Buzz Bombery, ponieważ one go nienawidzą. Jeż wskoczył zatem na katapultę i został z niej wystrzelony przez Sally. Udało mu się złapać dwa balony z wodą, którymi cisnął w Buzz Bombera i zniszczył go w ten sposób. Widząc to, Robotnik kazał Snively'emu natychmiast zniszczyć jeża. Jeden z Buzz Bomberów wystrzelił pocisk samonaprowadzający, który zaczął podążać za Soniciem. Jeż odbiegł na bezpieczną odległość i po chwili złapał się ręką pocisku. Będąc na jego grzbiecie, zagwizdał aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Następnie wskoczył na Buzz Bombera zasłonił się nim. Pocisk poleciał w stronę Sonica, ale zamiast tego trafił robota i pozostałe Buzz Bombery, które dźwigały chemikalia Robotnika. Wylądowały one na ziemi i nie eksplodowały. Sonic zwrócił na siebie uwagę Bomber-One'a i pozostałych robotów. Wówczas Freedom Fighters zasypali przeciwników balonami z wodą, co okazało się skuteczne. Wiele Buzz Bomberów zostało wyeliminowanych z walki. Bomber-One ścigał Tailsa i już wymierzył w niego swoje żądło, ale został zbombardowany przez balony z wodą i rozbił się o drzewo. Robotnik kazał robotom nadal atakować, ale te miały już dość i wycofały się wbrew rozkazom. Sfrustrowany Robotnik postanowił wyładowac swoją wściekłość na Snivelym. Freedom Fighters świętowali natomiast zwycięstwo, a Sally pogratulowała Sonicowi. Oboje zaczęli następnie spacerować po lesie, dyskutując o tym w jakie dni jeż był najlepszy. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Muttski *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck *Snively *Swat-bot *Buzz-Bomber **Bomber-One Ciekawostki *Odcinek ten wykorzystuje wiele utworów muzycznych z Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Kiedy Sonic ćwiczy granie na gitarze aby zaimponować Sally, nawiązuje do lidera zespołu Guns N' Roses - Axla Rose'a. *Ponieważ odcinek ten został wyprodukowany jako pierwszy, zawiera wiele nieścisłości w stosunku do poprzednich odcinków. Projekt wielu postaci różni się od finalnego, co najbardziej widać u Sally, której futro jest różowe, a włosy czarne. W przypadku Tailsa, jego buty są takie same jak u Sonica, ale posiadają odwrócony schemat kolorów. Niektóre postacie zachowują się również inaczej, tak jak Swat-boty, które są zdolne do śmiechu, lub Sally, która nie chce być nazywana księżniczką na łonie "Matki Natury". Niektóre głosy postaci są także inne.